


young boys

by loveisonfire



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Dom Kim Hongjoong, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Hyung Kink, M/M, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Kim Hongjoong, hongjoong is so mean, i’m so sorry wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisonfire/pseuds/loveisonfire
Summary: In this moment Wooyoung was glowing, he had no fear, anger or stress tainting his features, just him and his dreams.Hongjoong was going to ruin this peace.---alternatively the one where hongjoong uses a magical lube that has wooyoung acting like a dog in heat.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Everyone, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142





	young boys

**Author's Note:**

> this can be read as a CONSENSUAL NON CONSENSUAL story
> 
> however with the way i am imagining it IT IS RAPE SO DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH THAT!!!!
> 
> the reason why this can be read as cnc is due to the lack of plot in this story, i wanted to write some porn so i did. if i had written some plot it would be a kidnapping to a sex slave kinda fic. anyway! i really like ateez these days so sorry to my bts subscribers if you want me to repost this with bts members and tweak it a little i can do that too lol (let me know on twitter or on the comments here)
> 
> i did make a separate twitter account though again since i got locked out of my old one, you can follow me on @loveisonfire3 
> 
> okay that's all thanks!

Hongjoong and Seonghwa entered the dorm room, noticing the rest of the boys littered on the couches around a table, seemingly in an intense game of checkers. Seonghwa immediately went and sat with the bunch, already picking sides and hooting for the opposite teams. Hongjoong’s eyes scoured around, failing to spot who he was looking for.

“Hyung, he’s in his room asleep,” Yeosang supplied for the leader.

Hongjoong’s mouth fell into an ‘o’ before he started making his way down the hall to his personal stress reliever. Cracking the door open, he walked right in with no hesitance. Wooyoung laid there facing away from the door, curled up peacefully on the bed, presumably fast asleep. Hongjoong flicked the lights on.

"Wooyoung-ah...” Hongjoong called out quietly. The boy didn’t stir, so Hongjoong sighed and moved over to round the bed, stopping in front of Wooyoung’s calm, sleeping face. He looked gorgeous, as per usual. In this moment Wooyoung was glowing, he had no fear, anger or stress tainting his features, just him and his dreams. 

Hongjoong was going to ruin this peace.

Hongjoong called out an intentionally weak Wooyoung again, smirking when Wooyoung paid it no notice, obviously too deep in his sleep to hear Hongjoong. He softly ran a finger down the younger boy’s cheek, before landing a hard smack on the place he was previously caressing. Wooyoung woke up with a start, yelping as tears welled in his eyes from impact. On reflex he propped himself up on his elbows, vision blurred as he mumbled out a “What the fu-” in anger until he finally found himself focusing on Hongjoong.

“Oh.”

He made eye contact with the standing man, before out of habit he lowered his eyes. A frown settled on his face as he rubbed his cheek, this wasn’t a pleasant way to wake up. A yawn threatened to spill from his mouth as he shifted awkwardly on his elbows, feeling suddenly shy under the man’s gaze despite being mostly fully clothed and covered by the blanket. 

“Did I startle you, sweetheart? I called out to you twice and you didn’t respond so I had to find a way to wake you up somehow. Now tell me, was that so wrong of me?” 

Wooyoung felt himself tremble a little at Hongjoong’s tone, before he shook his head and let out a small “no”. Sensing his mistake straight away, he flinched hard when Hongjoong lifted his hand in the motion to smack the boy, so he quickly corrected himself, loudly choking on a sob, “No, Sir, sorry”. Hongjoong smiled, bringing the hand down onto Wooyoung’s hair to pat him softly instead. 

“Good boy, you’re okay now angel. Now get up quickly and strip.”

Wooyoung gasped before looking at Hongjoong, already shaking his head in disagreement. Noticing Hongjoong’s eyebrow raise at his behaviour he scrambled to explain himself. 

“Mingi... he said I could sleep, and no one would bother me- I mean uh,” Wooyoung’s cheeks burned as he trailed into silence while attempting to find a better way to phrase what he was trying to say. 

“So, you think we’re a bother?” 

Yes. “No! I mean... No, Sir, I just, Mingi said- He said no more for today... Please you have to believe me I-,” Wooyoung cut himself as he grew frustrated, after all this time of being held here against his will, he still had to feed himself and others lies to stay out of trouble.

Hongjoong hummed at Wooyoung’s explanation, moving his fingers back and forth through Wooyoung’s hair in what could only be perceived as a calming motion. Wooyoung relaxed into the touch, heart pounding as he felt any traces of his deep sleep completely fade. After a beat of silence Hongjoong’s grip turned harsh, tugging on the ends of Wooyoung’s hair as the boy winced from the sudden sting. Hongjoong brought his other hand to Wooyoung’s chin to tilt the boys head and stare into his pained eyes. 

“Do you see Mingi here right now?”

Wooyoung whimpered at the question, already sensing his own defeat in this conversation. It was time to dig himself out of this hole he had made for himself.

“I said do you see Mingi here right now?” 

“No, sir.”

“Did he explicitly say that I cannot fuck you?”

“No, sir.”

“Are you close to bleeding out or dying if I fuck you right now?”

“No, sir.”

With each question, Hongjoong’s grip on Wooyoung’s chin and hair got harsher, relishing the small whines the boy let out with each tug and pull.

“So, tell me, whore, what exactly is stopping me from fucking you into this bed right now?”

“N-nothing, Sir, I’m sorry, you can fuck me.”

“Yeah, I know I can pet. I don’t need your permission. You’re lucky I don’t care to hurt you right now, but I will if you don’t get up and strip right now. And don’t ever make me ask something of you twice again.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Wooyoung scrambled off the bed, shedding the short sleeve silk pyjamas he had adorning his body and looking up for further instructions. With the slight nod of Hongjoong’s head, Wooyoung fell to his knees on the floor, folding his hands into his lap. He watched as Hongjoong turned around to open his closest, full of their growing collection of sex devices and toys. Pulling out a single spreader bar and a cockcage, he motioned for Wooyoung to crawl to where he stood, stopping right at his feet. Wooyoung felt his heart drop when he saw Hongjoong had chosen the smallest fitting cockcage, the most painful out of everything they owned. Hongjoong smiled at Wooyoung’s crestfallen expression, before leaning down to fasten the cage onto Wooyoung’s limp cock, softly pecking Wooyoung’s temple before straightening up. The elder then bent over, manhandling Wooyoung to position him however he wanted, working to lock each side of the bar onto his ankles. After he was done, Wooyoung remained kneeling on all fours, forced to present himself with the presence of the bar.

Hongjoong then reached into his pocket and pulled out a tube, throwing it onto the bed before he stepped back. 

“Prep yourself with this lube, I’ll be back soon so get yourself as wet and sloppy as you can because I am not going to wait for you to adjust. Be thorough honey, who knows what I’m gonna end up sticking up your pretty cunt by the end of tonight.” 

And with that, Hongjoong left the room, leaving Wooyoung and the lube alone. Wooyoung sighed as he grabbed the tube, trying to balance himself so he could remain on all fours and still move around enough to get lubed up. He squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, before reaching behind and sticking them in slowly into his hole. He cursed in his head at the situation, he had been fucked four times already in the evening. The boys had taken turns railing him until his hole had turned red and sore with the promises of a warm bath and then sleep for the rest of the day. He had been so grateful to have the opportunity to just rest, most of the time having to tend to chores or help cockwarm someone regardless of his sore bottom, but it was just his luck that Hongjoong had actually returned to the dorm that evening, as he never put weight on Wooyoung’s words. The least empathetic of them all, Wooyoung thought bitterly. 

He was onto 3 fingers, the lube tingling his fingers and hole. Hm, weird, Wooyoung thought to himself. He was so caught up in his emotions he hadn’t even realised that the lube felt warmer than normal in between his fingers, giving off an unusual sensation. Wooyoung pushed the thoughts out of his mind as he carried on, not wanting to be forced onto Hongjoong’s thick cock or some 8-inch dildo without being as prepared as he could. He reapplied more lube to his fingers, pushing in four fingers before curling up to where he knew his prostrate was, the awkward angle from being stuck in a spreader bar making his hands cramp up painfully. The lube dripped down his thigh messily, the only noise in the room being the squelching of his fingers and the lube and his own occasional gasps. 

After what felt like forever, he felt exhaustion seep into his limbs as his upper body dropped down onto the carpeted floor, ass up in the air with his fingers still buried deep in his hole. He looked up his body and noticed his cock starting to strain against its own restraint, the walls putting pressure onto his small cock. Wooyoung groaned as he suddenly felt a wave of pleasure wash over him, his hole tingling as he pulled his hand out, letting himself sink down to the floor. He panted, unable to relax as he felt strange sensations in his hole, causing his cock to fatten up as much as it could despite being strapped into the cage.

“What…what the hell,” he mumbled to himself, moaning softly as he rolled over onto his back, hand reaching down to his cock to attempt to gain some friction onto the flesh. He grew frustrated as he got harder with nowhere to go, his mind clouded with the need to cum as he grew frantic. Pleasure rippled through him once again from his hole as he bit his lip, throwing his head back and staring at the ceiling in half confusion, half desperation. Okay, he needed to calm down and think. He needed to just wait it out until Hongjoong came back and fucked the daylights out of him. Speaking of – where did Hongjoong go? It had been an awful amount of time, and whatever was happening to Wooyoung’s body was turning seconds into hours. 

Wooyoung squeezed some more lube onto his fingers, before they made their way back down to his ass. He pushed in three fingers at the same time, attempting to at least relieve the pressure he was feeling. Moaning loudly, he thrusted the fingers in and out. He didn’t even need to hit his prostrate to feel good, he wasn’t curling his fingers or working his cock. This was the most intense thing he’d felt before and all he could feel was the slick of the lube against his fingers in his ass. He felt another moan rip from him as he came suddenly, his poor cock twitching at the ruined orgasm while encased. Shit, he wasn’t meant to cum without permission. If Hongjoong came back now he would be in deep trouble. With that thought in mind Wooyoung rolled back over onto his hands and knees, crawling around the bed to retrieve some tissues to clean himself up. As he moved, he felt the strange ripples of pleasure start back up again, the heat starting to pool in his abdomen again. Oh no, what the hell was going on? He wasn’t even fingering himself this time, why was his body reacting like this? Wooyoung felt his arms collapse, his cock starting to react painfully to the stimulation in his ass. 

“Puh-please ah- I can’t take it anymore ah…Hongjoong hyung… Sir, please anyone,” Wooyoung pleaded pitifully, he felt tears well up in embarrassment. Once he calmed his breathing down enough to hear over his own heartbeat, he heard faint laughter and the sound of Hongjoong yelling. It sounded like they were gathered in the common room, paying no attention to Wooyoung left in his room to suffer.

Wooyoung contemplated finding the key to his cage, but almost smacked his forehead against the ground in agitation when he remembered Hongjoong had definitely taken it with him. Wooyoung felt himself moving before he even realised what he was doing. His body had a mind of his own as his cock leaked for the second time tonight, his hole twitching as it desperately tried to suck something-anything in. He was forced to crawled on all fours, the spreader bar only giving him so much leeway to ensure his movements were small. He reached for the doorknob and pulled it open. Panting, he made his way up the hall, mind focused on Hongjoong, Hongjoong’s cock, Hongjoong’s fingers. After needing to pause multiple times for the frequent waves of pleasure overtaking him, he finally made it to the end of the corridor. He suddenly felt shy, he was completely bare, leaking with lube and cum crawling over in desperation for some cock. He knew he made for a spectacle. He peered nervously over the corner, the only things peeking through being the top of his head and his eyes. 

All of the boys sat there boisterously talking over one another, playing some sort of game that was placed in the middle. Wooyoung’s eyes zeroed in on Hongjoong, who was also sat back in his seat closest to the end, smiling as he watched the energetic younger boys.

“San you are literally cheating! There’s no way you have that many I’ve been watching you the whole time,” Mingi’s accusatory tone called out. 

“If you were watching me the whole time then you would’ve seen me cheat, genius. Stop defaming my character just because you’re losing.”

“Well there’s no way you won; I don’t accept it.”

“Oh- hi baby, what are you doing here?”

Wooyoung flinched when he noticed everyones attention suddenly on him, not even noticing Hongjoong had spotted the boy and was now addressing him. He instinctively pulled himself back behind the wall to hide, biting his lip as he contemplated what to do next. 

“C’mon now, don’t be shy, what did you want to say?” Wooyoung could hear Hongjoong teasing him, maybe this is what he wanted all along. Fuck, Wooyoung couldn’t even bring himself to care at this point, his cock was hurting so, so bad. He braced the shreds left of his dignity before he moved forth again, finally entering the bright room under the scrutiny of many gazes. Everyone’s attention immediately fell on Wooyoung’s caged cock, anyone could see that it was clearly painful.

Wooyoung ignored the stares, eyes locking on the ground as he crawled to Hongjoong, the man who had put him in this state. He felt his body twitch involuntarily as his cock pulsed again, only halting his steps for a short second to let out a gasp before he moved again. In a few short moments he saw Hongjoong’s slipper clad feet enter his vision. He stopped there, looking up to make eye contact with Hongjoong for the first time since they’d been in the bedroom. 

Hongjoong sat expressionless, raising just a simple questioning eyebrow while he let his eyes wonder over the damage Wooyoung’s body displayed. He looked like a wreck. He had clearly cum in his cage, bits starting to dry already on the plexiglass. His lips were bitten red, tears threatening to fall. Hongjoong couldn’t see his hole from this angle but he guessed that it too would be a sight. 

“S-sir…” Wooyoung barely whispered. 

When the elder remained silent Wooyoung slowly moved his hand onto Hongjoong’s knee, watching his expressions carefully. When Hongjoong made no sign of disapproval Wooyoung placed his other hand onto Hongjoong’s other knee before moving closer, silently placing his forehead down in Hongjoong’s lap in submission. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, feeling Hongjoong’s hand come up to pat through his hair kindly.

“Sir, it really hurts… I don’t know what’s happening but please… I need your help.”

“Mmh, I thought you wanted to sleep, baby boy?” Hongjoong spoke softly, not pausing his caresses. 

“No, I-I want you, please, I need to cum, something really weird is happening to me.”

Hongjoong chuckled, pulling Wooyoung’s head back with a tight grip on his hair. Hongjoong stared at him for a second, deciding Wooyoung didn’t look rough enough. He then gathered some spit in his mouth before aiming it right at Wooyoung’s face, who flinched when it landed on his cheek. 

“Go around and get your face and mouth prettied up. Once you’re done you can come back and I’ll think about taking care of you.”

With that, he pushed Wooyoung off him, who fell hard onto his ass with his legs still spread wide from the spreader bar. With Wooyoung’s feet still mostly out of total mobility, he struggled on the floor trying to roll himself over without crushing one of his own limbs. He burned of embarrassment when he remembered most of the boys were still watching him, all of them sporting some sort of bulge now. The room was quiet now besides some whispered chatter (mostly comments on how slutty Wooyoung looked) and occasional laughter when Wooyoung struggled to put himself in an upright position. Wooyoung almost felt like he’d had enough, the humiliation of willingly degrading himself making his stomach twist in knots, but any thoughts of crawling right back to his room disappeared when the tingling sensation in his hole came back to remind of his caged cock situation. 

So, he took a deep breath in and manoeuvred himself past Hongjoong, stopping in front of San. He fiddled with his thumbs, not really sure what to do now. 

“Ask him politely to dirty your face, pet,” Hongjoong guided from the side. Wooyoung glanced in his direction before hesitantly looking up at San. He whined pitifully, his erection still hanging painfully in the cage. He craned his neck up as though presenting himself, before taking a deep breath and softly muttering out something incoherent. 

San tutted, “Speak up sweetheart”.

“Can you please uh… D-dirty my face? Please I really need to cum I-” San cut Wooyoung off as he gripped Wooyoung’s chin, balling up spit before letting it hit Wooyoung’s face. San let out an airy laugh, before running a finger through the fresh spit, trailing it down Wooyoung’s cheek and popping it into the boy’s mouth. Wooyoung wrapped his lips around San’s finger, suckling a little before San pulled out, ruffling his hair fondly. San then gripped Wooyoung’s hand, pulling it towards his own obvious bulge, clearly indicating for Wooyoung to do something about it. Wooyoung set to work immediately. He pulled San’s cock out of his pants, gripping the girth tightly before pumping his hand up and down. San sat back further into the couch, letting his head fall back to enjoy Wooyoung’s ministrations. It didn’t take long for San to get close, him sensing the knowing curl in his stomach. He bumped Wooyoung’s hand off, leaning forward to finish himself off right onto Wooyoung’s face. Wooyoung moaned when San added his load right next to the rest of the decorations left by Hongjoong and San, his desire for cock increasing by tenfold after seeing San have what Wooyoung so desperately wanted. To cum. 

Once San’s attention was off Wooyoung, he crawled to the next person. Mingi. Mingi already had his cock out, impatiently beating himself off while he was watching the spectacle beside him. He was quick with the process, guiding Wooyoung’s mouth down his cock, moaning softly when Wooyoung swallowed around him. He let Wooyoung take the reins, letting him decide the pace. He tugged a little on his hair, trying to be gentle with the knowledge that Wooyoung had been fucked out so many times today already. Poor boy was supposed to have been left alone based off Mingi’s promise but he could never deny a blowjob from his baby. 

He came down his throat with a gasp, unable to help himself from roughly pushing Wooyoung down, causing Wooyoung to let out violent choking sounds. Once Mingi had come down from his high, he let Wooyoung go, the boy falling off to the side and taking in big gulps of air while coughing. Mingi finished the process pretty quickly, after letting Wooyoung have a breather he gripped Wooyoung in a harsh manner, just as the other boys had, before pushing against the hallows of his cheeks. Wooyoung’s lips automatically parted and Mingi spat straight into Wooyoung’s mouth, pushing whatever dribbled out in with the pad of his thumb. Wooyoung kept it in his mouth, unsure of whether he was meant to swallow it, or have it rest there.

“Swallow, Wooyoung.”

And so Wooyoung did, sticking his tongue out after he was done to show Mingi he had taken it all. Mingi grinned in approval, before motioning for Wooyoung to move on. Wooyoung made his way through the group like that, asking kindly before receiving whatever the boy gave him. He brought some of them to an orgasm, while a lot just added to the drool on his face with their own, opting to just watch otherwise. If his cock wasn’t throbbing between his legs painfully Wooyoung was sure he would’ve felt extremely gross, his face and throat slick with spit and cum. He moved back towards Hongjoong after he received a final slap to the face from Yunho, at this point feeling delirious from constant pleasure he had felt from his hole. His knees were feeling completely sore by this point, the crawling having taken a toll on his body.

“Please…I was good, please let me cum! I’ll do anything, please, Sir let me out of this, it’s hurting so bad,” Wooyoung moaned as he felt the strange sensation start back up again, his mind finally clearing enough for him to realise it felt like someone was massaging his prostrate. He would be scared shitless if he wasn’t so desperate for release. He almost felt as though he could cum inside his cage again, but the pressure this time was too painful to allow that to him. 

Hongjoong chuckled and glanced at the rest of the boys, all looking sated or somewhat uninterested. Hongjoong looked down at Wooyoung twitching with random gits of pleasure on the floor. He sighed and got up, making a show of being bothered by Wooyoung’s request. 

“Fine, follow me.” 

Wooyoung whimpered before trailing behind Hongjoong, still crawling as his cock swung slightly with each move. Before he knew it, they were back in his room where it had all started.  
Hongjoong turned around and landed a kick on Wooyoung’s side, effectively pushing Wooyoung onto his back with a thud. He brought took his slipper out to bring his foot up, toeing Wooyoung’s covered erection gently. Wooyoung curled in on himself to protect his crotch, the stimulation being far too much for him. Hongjoong tutted before drawing back and kicking Wooyoung’s side hard twice, relishing the groan he got from the younger. Wooyoung forced his body to open back up, trembling while he presented himself to Hongjoong again. Hongjoong pulled the key to the cock cage out of his pocket, pretending to not notice Wooyoung’s delight as he leaned down to remove the contraption. Wooyoung felt his head spin once the blood rushed back to his cock, filling out immediately. A long moan left the boy, his hips thrusting up as he tried to chase some sort of feeling to get him to the edge. Hongjoong fondly smacked the boy’s face before stood back up, resting his now slipper clad foot firmly on Wooyoung’s hip to keep him pressed down. 

“Pet, I’m almost too afraid to touch your cock with anything right now, it looks like you’re gonna squirt any second.”

“Nnnhg, I need anything please, I-I will cum. Can I please cum, please please.”

Wooyoung’s eyes rolled back as he trailed off into a chant of ‘please’ over and over, his hands going down to grab onto Hongjoong’s foot, not pushing or pulling, just gripping as though to ground himself. Wooyoung also knew if he was any more demanding then Hongjoong would just leave him in his state, so he tried his best to stay still and ignored the pulsing of his cock.  
Hongjoong finally took pity on the drooling boy, lifting his foot off of Wooyoung (which drew a whine from the boy), before finally pressing down onto Wooyoung’s cock. Wooyoung’s reaction was instantaneous. The boy groaned loudly, hands flailing as they struggled to figure out where exactly they should be. Hongjoong stepped down onto Wooyoung harder, crushing his balls as the grooves of his shoe digging into Wooyoung’s cock painfully. Wooyoung howled, his body jerking once, twice and then came with a long groan. Feeling cruel, Hongjoong dug the front of his shoe into Wooyoung’s head, catching the boy’s slit and effectively ruining his pent-up orgasm. Wooyoung still felt more satisfied than before, letting his head fall back on the ground as for the first time in the past hour he felt relief wash over him. 

Hongjoong rolled his eyes, a little annoyed his kitten had ruined the ruin before Hongjoong had got the chance to use him. Even though realistically he knew that Wooyoung couldn’t have held in his orgasm no matter what, Hongjoong still wanted to use the fact that he came without permission to taunt the boy. He leaned down and roughly gripped Wooyoung’s upper arm, heaving the boy up before pushing him in the direction of the bed. Wooyoung grunted half-heartedly as his still bound knees knocked against the bed frame, his upper body falling onto the soft mattress. He instinctively pulled himself to lay on the bed properly, his exhausted mind telling him to curl in on himself and fall asleep. Meanwhile, Hongjoong spotted the long-forgotten lube and picked it back up, grinning when he saw Wooyoung had used up half the tube to prep himself earlier. He stalked back over to the bed and coaxed Wooyoung back into a more open position, before unlocking the spreader bar from his ankles. Hongjoong kissed each ankle softly, rubbing the red marks that had appeared from the bar. Wooyoung melted into the bed, soft touches from Hongjoong were rare so they always affected him a lot more than he wished to admit. 

Wooyoung protested when Hongjoong clicked open the lube, shaking his head and covering his hole with his hands.

“N-no more Sir, please- I’m so tired, no more. I’m sorry I can’t do more please.”

“Don’t make me cuff you sweetheart, I haven’t gotten off yet. Don’t be selfish, hyung wants to be taken care of too, yeah?”

“H-hyung, please can we do something else instead, I’ll make it good for you I promise, just no fucking it hurts so much please, hyungie I can’t do more please.”

Hongjoong smacked the boy’s inner thigh but otherwise paid no heed to the refusal, instead squeezing out more lube straight onto Wooyoung’s hole, the boy flinching away from the cold liquid that Hongjoong hadn’t even bothered warming up. Hongjoong hushed the boy before shoving three fingers in right away, pushing the lube deep inside as he got the boy prepared for his cock. Wooyoung mewled for a few seconds, his spent cock giving no reaction. Hongjoong massaged the boy’s hole for a few more minutes, knowing smile on his face as he watched with fascination when Wooyoung’s cock once again started filling up painfully. 

“No-no nononono please no, hurts so much, why am I getting hard again, no it hurts please, this doesn’t make sense- Ah!” Wooyoung sobbed into his hands, shaking when Hongjoong pulled his fingers out yet the warmth rubbing against his prostrate didn’t disappear.

Hongjoong chuckled, pushing his pants down enough to take out his own leaking cock. He pumped himself twice before lining up against Wooyoung. Slipping just the tip in, he relished in Wooyoung’s loud wails, the mix of pain and pleasure overwhelming all of his senses. Hongjoong slowly pushed himself in further and further, moaning as he sunk deeper into Wooyoung’s heat. After holding off for so long he was glad he finally got to enjoy his treat. He frowned when Wooyoung’s gasps and cries were muffled behind the the tight pressure of his own hands, wanting to witness evidence of torture he had put the younger one through. Hongjoong started in hard and deep, peeling Wooyoung’s hands away from the crying boy’s face. Hongjoong leaned over, kissing and licking away tears from Wooyoung’s face before peppering kisses all over the boy. Wooyoung hiccupped as he shied away from Hongjoong’s touches, forcing himself to clear his mental space enough so he could somehow find pleasure again in the midst of everything. 

Wooyoung gasped when Hongjoong hit his prostrate dead on with every stroke, his cock suddenly standing up proud and tall once again. He let out little ‘Ahs’ with every thrust, pleasure coiling in his abdomen for the third time tonight.

“Do you want to know what’s been happening to you tonight, sweetheart?” Hongjoong whispered into Wooyoung’s ear without interrupting his pace. The words floated around Wooyoung, his mind too far gone to comprehend immediately what Hongjoong had said. When the question finally sunk into Wooyoung, he made eye contact with Hongjoong through all the haze. Hongjoong continued, “The lube, it’s what got you like this. Unlimited pleasure, you see? It gets you hard even if you don’t want it, it gets you desperate, craving a fat, thick cock. It clings to the walls of your hole and rubs at it as if you were getting fucked except it’s nothing like the real thing. Makes you into a mindless doll, just the way my Wooyoungie should be.” Wooyoung moaned as he rocked back and forth on the bed with Hongjoong’s thrusts, Hongjoong’s abs rubbing against his cock in the most delicious way possible. 

“Is that what you are sweetheart? Are you a mindless doll for me to fuck? Because that’s what it looks like to me right now. You’re just a machine for me to slip into whenever I want. A boy that I can hurt at any time I please. You’re nothing but a doll for all of us, and you’re never going to be able to change that, whore. This is all you are.”

Wooyoung felt tears drip down his face at Hongjoong’s cruel words, shaking his head in denial as he cried out, “N-no that’s not true! I-ah ah, please that’s not true, nono no, I’m not!”

Hongjoong smacked the boy in the face again to cut him off before letting out a moan of his own, Wooyoung clenching tightly around him as he felt himself start to near his own release. “Yes, yes, fuck, going to cum in you, pump you full of my cum. Going to keep you hard for hours and hours until all you can do is beg for my cock. My slut, my whore, my pet, shit-ah.” 

Hongjoong plunged his cock in hard one last time, spilling into the boy as he gasped against Wooyoung’s shoulder, almost seeing stars at how hard he had cum. He fell onto the boy, rubbing his face into the crook of his neck as he tried to collect himself. Maybe the lube had affected his own cock too.

Above him Wooyoung remained trembling, still shaking his head while he whispered ‘no’ to himself over and over. He sent himself into a mental spiral, his still cock hard and leaking against Hongjoong’s abs with release tethering on his mind.

Hongjoong’s teeth dug into the boy’s skin as he reached between them, wrapping his fingers around Wooyoung’s sensitive cock. He felt Wooyoung’s every vibration and jerk under his body as he caressed his cock, before finally staring back up into Wooyoung’s expectant eyes. Not so fast, Hongjoong thought to himself.

“Say you’re my mindless doll to fuck any time, say that you’ll let me do anything to you whenever I want because you’re a filthy, filthy whore. Say you’re nothing but a cocksleeve for the rest of us and I’ll let you cum.”

Wooyoung’s expression in that moment was crestfallen, his hands shaking with anxiety as he felt his cock throb in Hongjoong’s fist. The temptation to give in was strong, he needed to cum so bad and he couldn’t afford to get into any more trouble. He was also sure that Hongjoong was done with him, it was late at night and the rest probably had schedules lined up in the morning to attend to. If he just said what Hongjoong wanted to hear he could cum and then be left alone at least until the boys came back. If he didn’t say it, he had no idea what Hongjoong would do to him, but he was sure he wouldn’t like it regardless.

“N-no, fuck you.”

Hongjoong grinned before he tightened his grip painfully. They had all night.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah haha
> 
> @loveisonfire3 (i have a poll running there itd be great if u could answer)


End file.
